Shhhhhh
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: Can you keep a secret?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dot's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. All the cameras, all the fans. Their voices ringing in my ear. Being a princess is never easy. Especially when you're Dot Warner. The fans followed me everywhere, always trying to take an embarrassing picture. There were many close calls. I've always gotten away from them. But now, I don't think I can.

I have a secret that nobody can find out. Not even my brothers. If anyone DID find out, I'd be done for. And I'm afraid if I stay here, someone will find out. So I'm leaving tonight. I grabbed my suitcase and packed all of my skirts. I took one of my magazines and a pair of scissors. I cut some letters out and glued them to a piece of paper. It read:

**I hA ve Y Our s ist er do Nt com E lo okin g for h er, or she gets Hu Rt.**

**-No boDy**

I made it look like I was kidnapped. I couldn't let my brothers know I ran away. They'd be heartbroken. I also couldn't let them look for me or know where I was. I can NEVER come back.

I picked up my bag and left the note on the kitchen table. I slowly crept out of the water tower and walked outside. The fresh December air was freezing and I even considered going back for a jacket. But it was too late now. I was already on my way. I looked back at the water tower one last time. I whispered,

"I love you guys." Tears swept across my face. I wiped them away. No time for crying now. I gathered up my courage and walked out of the movie lot into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here.

**So there it is. Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, or just don't get it. Feel free to give me ideas too.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where's Dot?

Chapter 1: Where's Dot?

Yakko's POV

I woke up the next morning rather tired. I looked up to see if my sibs were awake. Dot must have been. Wakko was still asleep, so I woke him.

"Wake up. It's morning," I said. He woke up with a yawn and climbed down the bunk bed. He must have been tired too, for he trudged along the floor toward the kitchen. Glad to see his sleepiness didn't ruin his appetite.

But to my surprise, he just sat down one one end of the kitchen table. I made some cereal and sat across from him. I chewed quietly, so I wouldn't bother my brother or Dot where ever she was. None of us said anything. Usually Dot would come out and yell at us for using too much toilet paper or something. Hey, can't be too careful right?

As I chewed my Frootloops, I spotted a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. My heart stopped. My eyes were wide and I started to panic. I spit out my cereal, into Wakko's face.

"Good morning to you too," he said shaking it off. I stood up and ran to our room.

"Dot, are you in here?" I called. No answer. I ran for the bathroom.

"Dot?" No Dot there either. I ran all around the tower searching for my little sister.

"What's wrong Yakko? Did they make another sequal to a Disney movie?" Wakko asked.

"Worse!" I cried.

"What could be worse than a sequal to a Disney movie?" I sighed.

"Read this!" I handed him the note. His eyes went wide too.

"Who could have taken her? What would they want with her anyway? Who is this Nobody?"

"Slow down on the questions Wak, I'm trying to figure out how they got in. There were no signs of a kidnapping."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough," said Wakko. We both checked our room for any signs that might help us. Nothing. I only saw Dot's cut up magazine on the floor.

"Whoever did this, must have used this magazine to write the note," I concluded. "Oh dear, this was one of Dot's favorite ones too."

"Where do you think she could have gone?" asked Wakko quietly.

"I don't know. We can check everyone we know first, then check outside the movie lot," I said.

"But that could take awIle," said my brother.

"Maybe, but it's our only chance." He agreed and we set off. We grabbed our scarves and walked outside to find the first snow of the winter had fallen. I hoped she wasn't lost somewhere in the cold. We started off toward Dr. Scratchnsniff. Maybe he knew where Dot went, or who this Nobody was.


	3. Chapter 2: No Dot Here

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed. It motivates me.**

Chapter 2: No Dot Here

Wakko's POV

We ran through the snow to Scratchy's office. We burst through the doors and ran past Hello Nurse. No time for catchphrases, our sister was in trouble. We ran towards Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"Hello boys. Have you come for your ses-" We jumped on him before he could finish.

"Have you seen Dot?" Yakko asked out of breath. The doctors pushed us off of him.

"No. Vhat is the matter? Is she gone?"

"Gone? She's more than just gone. She's been Dotnapped!" I yelled.

"Dot's been taken? Who vould vant her? Not that she isn't great, but..."

"We don't know. We came here hoping you would know where she might have gone," said Yakko.

"I see. Vell, come sit on the couch and tell me vhat happened."

"I woke up this morning and saw Dot was gone. I woke Wakko and made cereal. That's when I saw it."

"Saw vhat?"

"It."

"Vhat is it?"

"I don't know you haven't shown me anything yet," Yakko replied.

"No! Vhat did you see on the table?"

"Oh. This note." He pulled it out and showed Scratchy. He read it over carefully.

"And we also found Dot's favorite magazine cut up next to a pair of scissors," I added.

"Did you find any broken vindows, or rope or anything?"

"No. That's what confused us," said Yakko.

"Interesting. Do you think she ran away?"

"What?" we both shouted.

"We know she couldn't have run away. We haven't mistreated her. All of her dreams have come true right here. Her stuff is here. We would look for our parents together and she wouldn't fake something like this," said Yakko.

"And she wouldn't cut up her favorite magazine just for kicks," I said.

"You didn't see any kidnapping proof and her magazine vas cut up. It seems to me she ran away on her own accord."

"Listen. We know she's been taken. We have proof." Yakko held up the note.

"But-"

"But nothing. We have to go. Thanks for helping, but I think we can do this on our own. Goodbye. Come on Wakko." We left his office and back into the snow-ridden streets.

"Now what?" I asked. Yakko shook his head.

"I don't know. We still have four more places to go. And if she's not there, we may have to look in the forest." And with that, we set off towards an alley.


	4. Chapter 3: Refuge

Chapter 3: Refuge

Dot's POV

I've been walking all night now and I haven't had anything to eat. I found some berries on a bush earlier, but they were too far out for me to reach. The snow started falling on my journey last night and I got colder. I also didn't get any sleep. I found nothing to protect me from the freezing cold.

I finally saw a small cabin on a hill in the distance. Not too far away, just enough for my energy to last. I eventually made it inside and was instantly hit with a blast of relief. Warm air. I set my suitcase down and took a look around. Nothing much. Just an old fireplace and a small chair. I sat in the chair and the smell of wood filled my nose. I thought I would have to sleep in the chair, but then I saw a dusty mattress with a blanket in the corner. I would also have to find wood for the fire, but the cabin was warm enough for now.

I would stay here until sign of my brothers. Then my eyes started to water. My brothers. I missed them more than anything. But I didn't want them to find me. First, I would get scolded by Yakko for running away. Then, I'd have to tell both of them why I ran away. I'd have to tell them my secret. No use trying to lie. Yakko can spot a lie blindfolded. I knew, no matter how much I wanted to see them again, I just couldn't. I walked outside the cabin and decided to go looking for food. I saw a dirt road covered by trees to keep the snow off a while ago. I would have followed it, but it was too dark to see anything at night.

I closed the cabin door and walked away. I found the trail and followed it as it meandered through thick woods and trees. All of the trees were huge and covered in moss. They were evergreen trees, so they kept their leaves during winter. And boy were they thick! I had a hard time walking three feet in front of me without getting in a mess of tree branches. My hair and skirt were covered with dirt, snow, and pine needles. Ever so often a pine needle would prick me. Pine cones littered the trail. I never would have made it through this at night.

I saw a dead animal on the road. As I got closer, I saw three flies swarming over a dead rabbit.

"I'm not eating that. It's disgusting!" I said. Then I realized I was running out of options. So I picked the rabbit up with two fingers and brought it back to the cabin. I set it on the table and walked back outside to find firewood to cook this road kill. Road kill. I could be eating something that was hit by a car. Cars could drive along that trail, and someone might live here. Though the grass was long, I doubted anyone mowed it. Then again, I don't know why anyone would have a mower in a cabin. I found a huge branch of dry wood and took it back to the cabin. I picked up a sharp rock and walked inside.

I also thought a wild animal could have killed the rabbit. Though I don't think any wild animal would get near a cabin with someone in it, trail, or no trail. I struck the wood with the rock and the flames ignited. I skinned the rabbit with the rock, and stuck it on a stick. I cooked it till it was done and ate it. Not bad for a fly-smothered rabbit. I sat back in my chair and thought. This wasn't much, but it was all I had. This was my refuge.


	5. Chapter 4: Rita And Runt

Chapter 4: Rita And Runt

Yakko's POV Remember I don't own anything!

We ran toward and alley to see two familiar faces. A gray cat popped her head out of a box and a brown dog did the same in a garbage can.

"Well well well. Look who's here," said Rita.

"I'm looking Rita. Definitely looking. Definitely," said Runt.

"So what brings you two here around this part of town? And isn't there supposed to be a third one?"

"That's why we're coming to you. Have you seen Dot?" I asked.

"And/or a suspicious character that looks like a nobody?" Wakko added. Rita pondered in thought. Runt copied her.

"Not recently. What about you Runt?"

"I definitely haven't seen either of them. Definitely."

"Why? What's wrong?" I showed Rita and Runt the note. They read it over.

"Why are you guys looking for her? It says she'll get hurt if you do."

"She's our sister Rita. We'll look for her even if the world were to explode," said Wakko.

"I wish I could help but there's not much a cat can do. What about Runt? He could sniff her out," Rita suggested.

"We don't want to get anybody involved let alone hurt," I said.

"All right. Well I hope you find her," said Rita.

"Definitely," added Runt.

"We do too. Thanks anyway," said Wakko. And we both walked out of the alley.

"So Dr. Scratchnsniff hasn't seen her, and Rita and Runt haven't seen her. At least there are still other people."

"I hope we find her soon," said Wakko. So did I. She was my only sister. Our only sister. No one could replace her. As we walked I wondered who could have taken her. Some people here in Burbank were grumpy, but never mean. They would never hurt any of us. Not even Plotz though I'm sure he wants to.

Wakko was quiet the whole walk. He must have been thinking the same thing. It was mid afternoon and we still haven't found Dot. Or anything to eat. I was beginning to get worried. I didn't let Wakko see my worry. I didn't want him to get scared. Besides. We had hours before nightfall. Surely we would find her before then.

Right?

**Sorry if the chapters are short. I'll write as much as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5: Slappy Hasn't Seen Her Either

Chapter 5: Slappy Hasn't Seen Her Either

Wakko's POV

We walked around the movie lot asking everybody we knew if they had seen Dot. Pinky and the Brain were too busy taking over the world to even notice she was gone. Well, trying to take over the world anyway. Buttons and Mindy weren't even home. Buttons was chasing her again, keeping her out of harm while getting hurt himself. We asked the Goodfeathers if they'd seen her, but Bobby was taking pictures of Pesto ripping the feathers off of Squit. Must have gotten offended again.

Next up, was Slappy and her nephew. We knocked on her door and we heard her coming.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'. I can't go that fast, hold your horses." She opened the door. "Oh it's you two." She looked around. "Where's the little one?"

"Read this and see if you know," said Yakko handing her the note.

"Hmmmm. That's awfully brave of you kids for lookin' for her anyway. Where did you find it?" she asked looking up.

"On the kitchen table," I said. "Why?"

"Yep. She ran away."

"Not you too," said Yakko.

"It's true. They always leave the notes on the kitchen table if they're runnin' away. If she was kidnapped, it would be by the window or something."

"For the second and final time, she didn't run away!" said Yakko.

"Right. How much you wanna bet she did?" asked Slappy.

"We just wanted to know if you've seen her," I said.

"No. Skippy! Come here!" she yelled.

"It wasn't my fault Aunt Slappy. I'll pay for a new one," Skippy said coming down the stairs.

"What are you talkin' about? Did you break somethin' of mine?" Skippy changed the subject.

"Why did you call me down here?" he asked.

"Have you seen the third Warner? She's smaller, a girl, wears a flower in her ears and wears a pink skirt she calls a dress," Slappy described her good enough. I mean, how many Dot Warners run around the movie lot?

"Not today I haven't. What happened?"

"She ran away. But these two turkeys think she's been taken."

"Oh dear. I hope you find her," said Skippy.

"We do too," I said. As we were walking away, we heard Slappy behind us.

"So. What did you break?" she asked closing the door.

"The question remains unanswered," said Yakko. I nodded my head.

"We may never find out what happened," I nodded again.

"Yeah. What DID Skippy break?" I asked. Yakko slapped his hand across his head. Though I don't know why.


	7. Chapter 6: The Night In The Cabin

Chapter 6: The Night In The Cabin

Dot's POV

Night was falling. I took the mattress out of the corner, and set it next to, but not too close, to the fire. I started feeling a little sick earlier, but it quickly went away. It could have been the rabbit I ate for dinner, or homesickness. Or even both. I didn't let myself believe I was homesick. It must have been the rabbit if it went away that fast.

As I sat in the chair, I wondered if my brothers found out I ran away. Or if they were even looking for me. If they were smart, they would know not to. But if they loved me, they would look anyway. If they did find this cabin out here, I would run for it. Of course they would follow after me. But maybe if I ran through the dark trail...

I noticed the fire was getting low, so I walked outside to gather more wood. A huge blizzard had struck and it was fiercely cold. The darkness and snow teamed up, and I was completely blinded. I somehow made my way across the snow and found the dark trail. It wasn't any warmer, but it was better than the storm outside. I hoped my brothers were okay. I found a huge tree branch and covered it with my body to protect it. But it was hard considering my size.

I almost made it back to the cabin when I heard something. It wasn't very clear because of the blizzard, but I could just make out small voices. It almost sounded as if they were looking for something. Then I heard two familiar voices. They were coming closer and closer. Those two voices were my brothers. They HAD gone looking for me. I dropped the branch I was holding and started running. I couldn't let them catch up to me. That's when I realized I forgot something.

My suitcase.

It was still in the cabin. If they found that cabin, they would surely look inside and see my suitcase with all my dresses. I turned to go back for it, but Yakko and Wakko were coming closer. I left everything I had and hoped they wouldn't find it.

**I know this chapter is short, Dot is the hardest to write for because there's no dialogue. She's alone. Do you think she talks to herself? Maybe...**


	8. Chapter 7: Dot's Suitcase

Chapter 7: Dot's Suitcase

**Before the blizzard**

Yakko's POV

We had traveled all over the movie lot asking everybody we knew if they had seen our little sister. So far, no one. The wind had started to pick up and the air got colder. Wakko and I stayed closer together so we wouldn't get lost and to preserve body heat. We ran out of people to ask, so our next visit was the forest.

"What if Dot gets lost in the forest?" asked Wakko. "And what if the blizzard freezes her?"

"We have to check. We'll search everywhere. And hopefully find her before she freezes."

"What if we freeze?"

"We'll have to take that chance," I said as we walked over to a large gate.

"Hey yous. You're not supposed to leave the movie lots," said Ralph the guard.

"We know. But our sister is missing. We need to look for her in the forest," I said.

"Can you be a ripe cherry and let us through?" asked Wakko imitating Dot's cuteness. Another thing I miss about her.

"Well, I suppose if it's for a good causes." He opened the gate and let us through. This time the wind was blowing so hard, Wakko's hat flew off his head.

"My hat!" he yelled as he chased it.

"It's just a hat Wakko," I called after him.

"It's not just any hat! This is a one of a kind, unique, special, extraordinary hat! It's MY hat!" He jumped in the air and caught it. Just as he got himself stuck in a tree. He fell on the ground and the snow on the tree branch landed on him. I pulled him out of his avalanche.

"This is no time to play in the snow Wakko! We have to find Dot!" We trudged forward deeper into the forest both of us calling her name.

"Dot! Dot!"

"Where are you?" We found a trail of footprints. And not just any footprints. Dot footprints. We followed the trail and saw smoke rising in the distance. A cabin.

"Maybe Dot's in there," Wakko suggested.

"I hope she's there. And I hope that Nobody what's his face is there too." As we got closer, we saw a huge tree branch. Not paying it any mind, we walked past it and entered the cabin.

"Dot? Are you in here?" I asked.

"Nobody? Are you in here too?" asked Wakko. We searched high and low, to and fro, and back to front. Just as we were about to give up, something caught my eye. I looked over to my left, and saw a square box. I picked it up and showed Wakko.

"Wakko, does this look familiar to you?" He examined the box very carefully.

"Sort of. So?" I opened it up and inside, was Dot's clothes. I couldn't believe it. Slappy and Dr. Scratchnsniff we're right all along.

_Dot ran away._


	9. Chapter 8: We Found You

Chapter 8: We Found You

Wakko's POV

I couldn't believe it. The look on Yakko's face told me he couldn't believe it either. Dot ran away. All this time we thought she had been kidnapped. But she ran away. A question rose out from these ash thoughts. Why?

"We were wrong," I said breaking the silence. Yakko shook his head.

"No Wakko. I was wrong. I said she was kidnapped more times than you have. I kept insisting I was right."

"We were BOTH wrong. We were both tricked."

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "But why would she run away?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. She loves us doesn't she?"

"Of course she does. Maybe she's just mad."

"Why would she be mad?" Yakko smirked.

"Have you done anything wrong to her in the past few days?" I gulped nervously.

"Not recently."

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

"It was nothing really. I just wanted to see what her doll would look like with an apple for a head."

"Yeah sure."

"It's true!"

"Okay, okay. Enough talking. We have to find her in this blizzard before she freezes to death."

"But where do we look? She could be miles from here!" I cried.

"I'm sure we'll find her. She can't go very fast in this storm."

"I hope she's not hurt," I said softly.

"If we hurry, she won't be." We took off outside and realized this was going to be harder than planned. The sky was completely dark now, as night had fallen. The wind picked up the pace, and blew the snow and ice in every single direction. We kept our heads down as to avoid the icy shards soaring our way.

"Dot!"

"Where are you Dotty?" I called. I realized my mistake. One part of me hoped she didn't hear that, and the other part of me wanted to find her so badly, I couldn't care less what I called her. I would even let her whack me with my own mallet if it meant finding my sister.

We stopped our shouting and just looked. We saw a frozen river leading toward a barely visible set of tracks. We followed the tracks till we came to a not so frozen river. Huge ice blocks were floating rapidly and just as we were deciding how to cross, we heard a scream. A small shriek coming from an ice block. Dot's scream. I was relieved yet terrified.

"Dot!" Yakko yelled. We ran in the direction of the cry and found our sister soaking wet lying on an ice block. We ran alongside the river to keep up. She slowly looked up at us, and I could have sworn I saw her smile. Her head fell unconscious and the ice block flowed toward a huge waterfall.

Of course.

We ran in the same direction as the river and jumped on the ice block as it slowed down when it hit a rock. Yakko knelt down.

"Dot? Dot wake up!" No response. He checked her pulse. Her heart rate was still going but slower. Her breathing was audible, but faint. Yakko picked her up and tried to steer the ice block away from the waterfall. I helped him, but to no avail. The block tipped over the edge, but I quick grabbed a tree branch from a nearby pine.

"We're saved!" I cried. The branch broke off the tree and we fell over. "We're doomed!" I cried as we fell. We landed beneath the surface. We rose out and swam calmly to the ground. After coughing up water and minerals, we looked at Dot. She was alive, but not moving. The blizzard stopped and everything was calm.

"We found you," whispered Yakko.


	10. Chapter 9: Dot's Secret

Chapter 9: Dot's Secret

Dot's POV

I woke up tired and out of sorts. I felt something soft beneath me. I looked down to see I was on a bed. To my right I saw Yakko and Wakko sitting on the floor with bored expressions on their faces. They didn't see I was awake, so I yawned to get their attention. They looked up and ran to me.

"Dot you're awake!" shouted Yakko.

"You found me!" I croaked back.

"You're alive!"

"I'm home!"

"I'm confused," Wakko chimed in. Yakko and I laughed. I coughed shortly afterwards but I was fine.

"You should get your rest," said Yakko.

"I'm fine. I survived a blizzard and falling off a waterfall. Sitting up in bed isn't gonna kill me." Yakko patted my hand.

"Just looking out for you," he said.

"Yeah. You had quite a time in Splash Mountain," said Wakko. "Why did you run away anyway?" Yakko nudged him.

"Not now Wakko!"

"No, no it's fine," I said. It's time I told you why I did all that I did."

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell us, if you don't-"

"No. I'll tell you." I paused a bit trying to find the right words. Wakko spoke up.

"Dot, if it's anything about the apple-doll, I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It's not that. I hated that one anyway." I took a deep breath. "You see, I have a secret. I couldn't tell anyone not even you guys. I was afraid everyone would laugh at me and that the fans with cameras would spill it. So I ran away. I didn't want you looking for me, so I cut up my magazine and made it look like I was kidnapped. Or Dotnapped in this case." I smiled, but I quickly faded. "I ran off with my suitcase and headed off toward the forest. I made a fire for a dead rabbit, but the flame went out. I walked outside to get more wood, then I heard your voices. I dropped everything I had and ran off, leaving my suitcase."

"So that was the big tree branch we saw," said Yakko. I continued.

"I ran toward the river, hoping you wouldn't cross it and follow me. I was almost across when the ice broke. I fell off and into the river. I grabbed on a ice block at the last minute. A huge wave of water crashed on me and I screamed. I saw you guys running toward me. That was the last thing I saw after I blacked out. And I can't remember what happened next."

"I can't believe it," said Wakko.

"Neither can I," said Yakko.

"You ate a dead rabbit?" Wakko asked astounded. Yakko slapped his hand across his face. Although I doubt Wakko knew why.

"I know. You guys are probably mad at me for tricking you," I said softly.

"Of course we're not mad. Everyone should be mad at us for insisting you were kidnapped. We feel embarrassed."

"Don't be. My secret is way worse than your problem."

"Your secret can't be that bad," said Yakko.

"Wanna bet?" I asked looking annoyed.

"Worse than the Loch Ness monster in a bathing suit?" asked Yakko.

"Yes."

"Worse than pizza turning on you and ripping out your tongue, hypnotizing you into becoming part of his pepperoni army and taking over the galaxy?" asked Wakko.

"Not worse than that, but pretty close."

"Well, what is it?" asked both of them. I sighed.

"I was brushing my teeth when I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet. I reached for Yakko's toothbrush when I remembered he was gone on a trip and so was his toothbrush. I had to use Wakko's. I almost didn't brush my last tooth, but it had plaque all over it. I reluctantly grabbed it and brushed. Wakko, do you have flavored toothpaste permanently stuck to it?"

"I'm afraid it's not toothpaste," he said with a grin. I gagged.

"That's your secret?" asked Yakko. "That's it?"

"Yes! It's horrible! Everyone will laugh at me."

"That's not worth thinking twice about. A little gross, but not embarrassing." Yakko and Wakko smiled. There were tears in my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes," they both answered. I hugged them.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. I was glad I never had to worry about the secret again and that we were all together again.

**The End**


End file.
